Sonic Speed
by pizzafan123
Summary: Sonic belongs to a flock. The flock were like a family, but a family of kids with no adults. That didn't bother them. The oldest was fourteen years old. Twelve year old Sonic loved they way her life was, no matter if it gotten dull at times. One day, something changed that, something Sonic wished could be taken back. Angel was kidnapped and they had to get her back.


Sonic

Chapter 1

Angel's Capture

I was up earlier than usual. I get nightmares sometimes. About the past, present and future. Something I did best to hide from the rest of the Flock, but Max and Fang managed to find out sometimes. I hated being treated like a little kid since I was only two years younger than Max, Fang and Iggy. I tiredly rubbed my eyes and cupped the mug of warm coffee in my hands. Most people would find it strange that a 12 year old drinking coffee was strange, but we weren't exactly 'normal' and Max didn't care.

I looked out the window to see a red sky, dawn was coming in. I took a drink, the bitter liquid rushing down my throat and the caffeine waking me up. I drank some more and kept looking out the window, trying my best to push my nightmare out of my head. I was too lost in thought that I didn't hear the voice behind me. "Sonic?"

I stiffened and my head snapped toward the source. I relaxed when I saw it was Max. She was older than me by two years and sort of the leader of the Flock. She had lighter brown hair and brown eyes. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Nightmare?"

I glared at her, turning back around. "No!"

She walked past me, ruffling my hair. I ducked too late, feeling myself blush in embarrassment. I was too old to be treated like Gazzy, Angel or Nudge. She rolled her eyes at me and turned toward the kitchen. I smirked. "I hope you're not planning on cooking."

She whipped around, narrowing her eyes. "Shut it."

I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes at me once again. She sent me another glare before turning back around, scanning the food we still had. I saw Gazzy behind me and waved, drinking a little more of my coffee. He gave me a sleepy nod. "Mornin' Sonic, Max."

I smiled as he sat down next to me. He was eight years old with blond hair and blue eyes, eyes that were a lighter blue than mine. He was a good kid. Max came over, rubbing his back and dropping a kiss on his head. I'm happy I'm not that far in age from Max. I really didn't want to be treated like a baby. Plus, I'm offically a teenager now or that's what Iggy told me. Gazzy asked. "What's for breakfast?"

I pushed the empty coffee mug from me. "Just wait 'till Iggy wakes up."

Gazzy snickered and Max smacked me in the arm. "I'll think of something, Sonic."

I grimaced, rubbing my arm. She sent a smile in my direction and I huffed, but didn't say anything. You didn't want to push Max this early in the morning. Gazzy was smiling as he nodded his head. "I'll pour some juice."

Max's face softened and and I layed my head on my arms. I heard a plop on the couch. Max said. "Rise and shine, Ig."

Looks like Iggy is up. He replied. "Bite me."

I kept my head down, I wished I could've gotten more sleep. Iggy had strawberry blond hair, pale skin and very light light eyes. He was 14 like Max and Fang. The reason his eyes were so light was because he was blind. The School, a place we were experimented on as we were test tube babies tried to enhance his eyesight, instead they blinded him. Just thinking about it makes me mad, I hated those white coats for everything they did to us.

It was surprising that Iggy didn't bump into anything, but his hearing was best out of all the Flock. Max said a moment later. "Fine, miss breakfast."

We all knew that Iggy was going to make breakfast anyway, whenever he felt like getting up. I sighed before moving my head up. I'll just nap later. I saw Fang almost glide around the kitchen. His dark eyes flicked to the coffee cup next to me and sent me a look. I sent him a glaring look and he nodded slightly, standing right behind Max. I couldn't help, but smirk at that.

Max's shoulders stiffened and she whipped around sharply. "Will you quit that?"

He just looked at her, speaking calmly. "Quit what? Breathing?"

She sent him one of her usual looks, which didn't bother him. Fang didn't really show his emotions a lot and he was dark from his longish black hair and black clothes along with the way he moved, he was more like a shadow.

Iggy sat up with a grunt. "I'll make eggs."

I sent Max a grin which she didn't see. She said. "Fang? Sonic? You two set the table. I'll wake up Nudge and Angel."

As she went upstairs to wake up the younger one, I stood up and grabbed my coffee cup, ready to refill it and help Fang. He said quietly. "Here."

I took the plates, cups and silverware from him, easily setting it down and then refilling my cup, putting that where I was sitting before. I stared at the coffee.

"Gazzy!" I screamed in horror as the Erasers (half human, half wolf) from the School grabbed those I considered family and choked them. I shook my head in fear as my world crumpled-

"Sonic?"

My head snapped up with wide eyes and I did my best to bring my breathing back to normal. The nightmare vanishing in the back of my mind at Gazzy's voice. I couldn't help, but feel relief as I saw he was fine, though he looked confused. My heard was still pounding in my chest, like I just ran past what was capable of. I smiled tightly."I'm fine, just tired."

He nodded his head, smiling back at me. He walked over to Iggy, making a little noise so Iggy would hear him better. I sent Fang a look, whispering so the other two wouldn't hear me, hoping Iggy was paying attention to Gazzy. "Don't tell Max."

His eyes narrowed slightly, his eyes showing a bit of disapproval. I frowned, sitting down and looking away. I hated that when Max or Fang looked at me sometimes, it made me feel like a little kid. They only had two years on me. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt as I was lost in my thoughts.

I saw Gazzy bring out the eggs to put them on plates. I saw Angel and Nudge come down with Max. Angel looked like Gazzy as that was her older brother, she had blond hair in ringlets and blue eyes. Nudge skin was a little darker than the rest of us and she had brown eyes and hair.

When everyone was seated, Angel said seriously or as seriously as she could. "I want to pick strawberries today. They're ripe now."

Gazzy told her. "Okay Angel, I'll go with you."

He then let one rip and I grimaced harshly, scrunching up my nose. "They're not the only thing that's ripe."

Gazzy snickered at my wording and Iggy clutched his throat. "Gas...mask!"

I laughed at his reaction and quickly finished the rest of my eggs. I put my plate in the sink. Fang also got up with his plate. "I'm done."

Gazzy said sorry, but continued to eat. I smiled, seeing my family safe and eating. No matter how much they annoyed me, I never wanted to see any of them hurt. I said. "I'm going to be dressed."

Max nodded at me. "Come down when you're done and we'll go."

I nodded back, walking up the stairs to my room. I had my own room, which I was happy about. I loved them both, but Nudge talked a mile a minute, night or daytime and I didn't like the thought of Angel being able to read my mind 24/7.

When I got to my room, I slipped on a t-shirt with slits in the back and jeans. We never were fancy (we couldn't be) and I never cared for stuff like that anyway. That was more Nudge's territory. As I stood there, I shook my head from memories of the nightmare. I really hated them.

I came down to see Max and Angel. I grinned at them, making sure to have random thought in my head to keep Angel from hearing what I was really thinking about. She was only six, that's all she needed. I followed them outside, where the others were waiting. She moved to the front with Angel and I hung back with Iggy and Gazzy.

Gazzy gave me a bucket and I noticed Fang do the same for Max and Angel. We walked to a overgrown strawberry patch.

I heard Angel said cheerfully. "If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes."

I looked to see a wide grin on Gazzy face along with a amused spark. He said in Iggy's voice. "Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it, Angel."

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud. That was another one of Gazzy talents. He could mimic voices and very well too. I saw Max shoulder's tense and she whirled around. "Oh, thank you! Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it."

I started laughing, trying to muffle it with my hand with little success. Iggy was doing the same, holding his hands up in surrender. Nudge was holding it in and even Fang, the Silent King was grinning. And of course, Gazzy had the same look as before.

I made fun of her for cooking earlier and Gazzy annoying her about it probably annoyed her further. Max looked at Gazzy and narrowed her eyes. "Was that _you_?"

Gazzy just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. I let out another laugh and Max's narrowed eyes turned to me. I just grinned back in return. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly Angel screamed.

It made my back stiffen and a cold chill run down my back. I've never heard her scream like that _ever_. I touched my back with Iggy and Gazzy as half human, half wolf dropped from the sky to circle us. There hairy faces and red eyes getting my breath to be caught in my throat. The Erasers, they were here, from the school.

Without another word, we attacked when Max roundhouse kicked the one in front of her. In the attack that followed, I was seperated from Iggy and Gazzy. I moved away from one of them and the other one came behind me, trapping my arms against my body in a reverse bear hug. I spread my legs apart and went limp. His grip loosened and I swung an elbow behind me a couple of times, rolling to get away.

I landed on my feet locking eyes with the enraged bloody face. I couldn't stop from getting a punch to the gut. Which made the breath come out of me and I wheezed out a breath. Before he could attack me, Fang slammed into him. I winced, before attacking another one. All I thought about was fighting back and surviving, nothing else.

I backed up, jumping and snapping out my wings. I winced against the pull against my shoulders. I sped up and slammed my feet full force into an Eraser's throat. I heard him gag. I dived down at another one, my shoulder slamming into under his ribs. I tucked my wings in quickly so they couldn't hurt them. I slammed into the ground by a hard punch to the right side of my face, wincing as my head smacking against the ground.

I flew up again and saw a knocked out Nudge by a tree and a knocked out Iggy. Gazzy was barely hanging on and Fang was fighting his way around the monsters. I was about to help Gazzy if not for the harsh pull to my ankle. I yelped as my back slammed into the ground, my wings getting crushed beneath me. I whimpered in pain.

I didn't care about anything else, my wings couldn't be hurt. I felt a heavy boot on my chest and I squinted up to see a grinning Eraser with sharp teeth. I shuddered out a breath, trying to squirm out from under him. He gave out a deep laugh, dropping on my stomach.

"I caught a little bird."

I was trying my best to breathe because of two things. His weight crushing me and his horrible breath. I managed to say. "Yeah...you beat up a twelve year old girl."

His faced flashed with fury and I hated my stupid mouth. I did my best to get away, but he punched me in the face and I felt a buzzing in my ears. I heard a scream that sounded like Angel and I bucked up, but with another punch to the face, I was out like a light.

I woke up to a pounding in my head and just an all out ache in my body. I wanted to go back to sleep and deal with this later, but through my sluggish thinking, I remembered the fight and Angel's scream. I jumped to my feet and let out a cry, covering my eyes with my hands. The pounding got worse and I crashed to my knees.

I blinked a couple of times and looked around Nudge saw me and I swear I could see her face light up with relief from far away. I noticed the rest of the flock gathered. I walked over to them as quick as possible, feeling a strong ache in my shoulders, where my wings were. Max was just standing on her feet, the others surrounding her, I joined them.

Her eyes flickered with light relief when she saw me, but then were filled with agony once more. I felt my stomach clench tightly and my shift painfully as I looked at everyone and saw no Angel. By the look on everyone's faces, I knew she was taken and that made the pain worse. Max said, wariness in her tone. "We've got to get her. We've got to get her before they-"

I winced at the thought, me and Nudge were younger than Iggy, Max and Fang, but we were 8 and 7, we remembered. Max said a moment later. "Check in, are you up for a chase?"

I swallowed harshly, I really wasn't but for Angel... "I'm good."

Nudge was in tears. "Yes."

Iggy replied next. "I'm up."

Gazzy nodded and I looked away a bit when Max wiped away tears. It was weird seeing her like that. Iggy cocked his head to the side and we were all silent. Iggy called, pointing. "There!"

We ran through the woods, getting close to a cliff and an old road. We saw the dark humvee down below. I felt the blood pumping all through my body. Max called. "Let's go find her."

I couldn't help, but grunt in agreement, but that might've been pain too. As she jumped off and extended her wings, I did the same along with everyone else. We all flew toward the car into tight formation, things were practiced for situations like this. Fang broke formation to throw a thick branch on the car. It cracked the windshield, making the humvee swerve.

My eyes widened at the gun barrel from the open window. The trees around us were hit. Fang hit the windshield again, but moved it time. Max screamed. "We're here! We're coming for you!"

I winced again. I watched as the chopper appeared. I gapped as Fang said. "Up ahead."

We realized out change would be when they transfered her from car to chopper. We moved in close and I used my name to my advantage. As Fang attacked and recoiled, I darted forward, roundhouse kicking one in the face. They snarled and at this point, I didn't care about my safety. One grabbed me by the shirt and slashed through it. I whimpered and was dragged away by an arm around me and saw it was Max.

She looked me over with wide eyes, from my bleeding side to the rest of me. She hissed in my ear. "You idiot!"

I didn't notice the world around me, pain getting worse. Max asked sharply. "Can you fly?"

I nodded tiredly. Not for long, we needed to save her. She let me go and flew up, I heard bullets around me, wincing once again when one grazed me. I need to stop getting hurt. I pressed my hand to my side, looking for another opening. I couldn't and soon Max had to come toward us again. I felt my eyes tear up and I put my over hand over them.

We landed on the ground again and I was a little away from them, staring at the ground and clenching my teeth. I can't believe this, they actually got her! I wasn't paying attention and I saw Max leave. I frowned. Nudge and Gazzy were crying and I wanted to. I felt that nasty feeling in my noise, the watering eyes and I twisted my face in a grimace. I couldn't start crying now. Other than the crying, it was silent.

Iggy moved a bit until he was at my side, I tapped his shoulder. He asked me. "You doin' okay?"

I was happy he couldn't see me. "Yeah, just a couple scratches."

He snorted in amusement and his cloudy eyes looked at something else, something we couldn't see either. I looked around and saw Nudge, Fang and Gazzy off in their own worlds. I wanted to say something to break the silence, but didn't.

Then Max came back with bloody knuckles and we headed home without a word and without our little sister.


End file.
